Goku (Super Saiyan Blue) vs. Frieza (Final Form/Golden Frieza)
Goku (Super Saiyan Blue) vs. Frieza (Final Form/Golden Frieza) is a battle fought between rivals: Goku and Frieza in their new forms. Prologue Frieza asks what type of transformation is, Goku describes this as a Saiyan with the power of Super Saiyan God in the Super Saiyan form. Frieza is confused however, and briefly tests Goku's power, as Goku suspects that Frieza also had a never-before seen power, Frieza confirms this. Frieza surrounds himself with a fiery aura, then disappears in a bright orange light, briefly interrupting everyone's (and Goku's) vision, after the light dims, Frieza appears, looking different from before, it appears to be a brand new transformation in which most of his body in his final form, turned all solid and shimmering Gold. His power is greatly increased, and his power is close to that of Goku's new form. He dubs this form, "Golden Frieza" to make it simple to recognize, Super Saiyan "Blue" Goku and Golden Frieza begin Phase Two of their battle. Battle Despite the fact that Goku is losing, he refuses to give up, which leads to Frieza strangling, and pummeling him some more until Goku bites his tail, this leads him to be blasted by an irritated Frieza and lands flat on his back on the ground, still, Goku kept his resilience. An impatient Vegeta suggests that he and Goku switch places and that he would kill Frieza himself, considering his hatred against him. but Goku, wanting Frieza for himself, insisted to the Saiyan prince that he "almost got him". Goku then tries to warn Frieza to leave before the tables turn, and that leaves him to explain that Golden Frieza has a weakness, Frieza refuses to listen however. After blocking a Full Power Energy Blast Volley, they fight at close combat once again, even with Frieza not allowing Goku to drown, wanting to kill him with his own bare hands, and it would seem that Frieza has finally won until, suddenly, a punch from the tyrant could not faze Goku, this was the breaking point in battle: Frieza had finally reached his time limit on his transformation and it is Frieza who will start to get the beating. Goku then explains Frieza's weakness: he came to Earth as soon as he unlocked his Golden Frieza form, therefore he is burning more stamina and power than his body can regulate it and should have waited until he got used to it before he can exact his revenge. Outraged, Frieza ignores this however, and tries to hit Goku again, however, the Saiyan still keeps dodging. Aftermath Goku reverts into his base form, exclaiming that the battle is over, also letting his guard down, which Frieza, given the opportunity, resorts to Plan B, and orders Sorbet for something, Sorbet shoots him in the chest with his Bad Ring Laser under Frieza secretly ordering him. With Goku helpless and severely injured, Frieza then kicks him sadistically and tells him his weakness: his excessive strength makes him careless, as Frieza prepares to kill Goku once and for all to finally complete his revenge, Vegeta interrupts the killing blow after appearing to their location. Category:Battles